Shizuma's day
by slayer0109
Summary: Just a day in the life of a married Shizuma. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hey just another very quick one shot that took me an hour or two again. I hope you enjoy this one, and hopefully I will be able to get chapter 4 out for Strawberry Rivals soon!

* * *

Shizuma sighed as she leaned back in the chair she had been sitting in watching her family and friends mingle about, talking and grazing like cows over the long table with many assorted finger foods. She herself had indulged a little, but unlike her eat-whatever-she-wants-and-never-gain-weight wife, she had to watch it a little.

That was alright with her though as this chair was comfy and the nice warm summer breeze was flowing through the open doors leading to her father's backyard, where most of the guests were. The perfect spot to be lazy and casually let her mind wander as she watched her wife like a predator stalking it's prey.

She had been doing this a lot lately, staring at Nagisa like she was ready to attack, though truth be told, if given the right opportunity she probably would. The party wasn't a good place though, many guests, her father, mother, sister and more importantly, the one person who seemed to be able to sense Shizuma's lustful intentions without even being near, Mrs. Aoi.

Shizuma let out a small sigh at the thought of Nagisa's mother, who was always known for being so sweet and innocent like her daughter. Shizuma knew better though, Nagisa may be sweet and innocent, but like the saying goes, the quiet ones always seem to have a crazy side. In Nagisa's case it was an insatiable sexual appetite that even Shizuma feared when let loose. For her mother, it was something darker, scarier...deadlier. That woman was more like Jigsaw from the movie Saw when she was after Shizuma, though only she would know these horrors.

Nagisa had always laughed when Shizuma said she sensed a dark presence nearby, though Shizuma knew when her hair on the back of her neck stood on end that she was about to receive the lecture from hell. How many had she sat through was something that she didn't even want to know. They were all the same to her. Something about tainting her angelic daughter, causing a scene, using all the whip cream, public indecency, the usual.

Thankfully she hadn't received as many of these talks since the wedding, which had been the best day of both of their lives. It was a decent sized ceremony at her father's house, they had set everything up in the backyard, which just happened to be an ocean view. The day had been warm and sunny with a nice breeze just like today. It would never be forgotten, the fifteen hundred pictures taken would make sure of that.

Some say it was too many, but Shizuma on the other hand still seemed to remember moments that somehow slipped by the camera's busy eye, though most just said she probably drank too much. Those drinks didn't stop her from making love to Nagisa, in fact they had only made the decision that much easier. What it didn't do was make it easy to keep up with Nagisa, who had quickly turned from the cute innocent prey to the crazed hungry predator.

It had been a night to remember, at least the bits that Shizuma could remember. She wouldn't forget the hotel, how they managed to break a lamp and tear the curtains down along with a few curtain rods was beyond her. Luckily Shizuma was a Hanazono and money wasn't an issue, though trying to explain to her father what happened to the honeymoon suite they were staying in at the hotel he owned was another story.

_That wasn't a fun experience. _Shizuma thought as she recalled back to that conversation with her father. Thankfully it had went well due to a few reasons, her father was a kind man, he was rich, he loved his daughter and her new wife, and mainly because he knew how out of control the two could get when with one another. That hadn't been a fun experience, being caught by Mr. Hanazono while doing something that Mrs. Aoi would no doubt have a lecture for.

Shizuma smiled as she watched Nagisa accidentally drop something and bend over to pick it up. If only the red head had known what was on her wife's mind at the time, let alone where her eyes had been paying attention to. _I thank the lord for letting that fork bounce under the table. _Shizuma continued to think as she grinned at Nagisa who was now getting on her knees so she could bend over and reach under the table.

Shizuma fanned her face a little as she swallowed and glanced away for a moment only to look back just as fast. She just couldn't help herself, Nagisa was far too beautiful and she was just too easy to give in to desire. Though desiring your wife should never be considered a bad thing, Shizuma knew that one person at this party would not agree.

That person was the very same one who had seen Nagisa bend over to grab the fork and also glance over and notice Shizuma in the other room with a finger on her lips looking dreamily at her daughter. Shizuma's eyes widened as Mrs. Aoi leaned over and blocked Shizuma's picture perfect view with her face. Shizuma quickly looked off in another direction examining a picture in the room she was in very closely as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, death was coming.

She didn't even have to look to know that Mrs. Aoi was now sitting in the chair to her left, waiting patiently, calmly for Shizuma to put her head on the chopping block.

"Lovely weather we're having wouldn't you agree?" Mrs. Aoi asked as she sipped her lemonade and glanced to Shizuma who looked over at her with a surprised expression.

"Y-Yes, it most certainly is lovely weather. . ." Shizuma said followed by a long pause in which her eyes couldn't help but wander back to Nagisa.

"The perfect night to make love under the stars some would say." Mrs. Aoi said with an innocent smile as Shizuma swallowed and glanced to her for a moment. This of course only worsened her feeling to be with Nagisa as she dreamily thought about lustful moans and cries filling the nighttime air.

"I-I wouldn't know." Shizuma said quietly and cautiously.

Mrs. Aoi took another sip of her lemonade as she looked back at her daughter who was oblivious to her wife's torture. "Hmm, that's too bad."

Shizuma glanced back to Nagisa who was talking with Miyuki at the food table now. "Too bad, indeed." Shizuma thought out loud as her mind continued to wander over the topic of making love to her wife, something she had been thirsting for. Perhaps it was something in the air, but the past few days Shizuma had been finding it hard resisting such intimate thoughts. They had not been able to do anything though as they had been busy moving into a new place before coming to Shizuma's father's house for week.

"It is, though I doubt you and my daughter would ever do anything like that. . . It could be detrimental to your health." Mrs. Aoi said casually as Shizuma slowly glanced over to her for a moment before her eyes wandered back to Nagisa.

"You're right, though I could never say no to Nagisa." Shizuma replied as Mrs. Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Aoi asked as Shizuma froze realizing she just said something stupid.

"I...uhh. . . It's nothing. I'm sure Nagisa wouldn't think about it either." Shizuma agreed as Mrs. Aoi returned to smiling, waving at Shizuma's sister as she passed.

Shizuma on the other hand was begging for help from her sister as she passed, which only got a smile. What are brothers and sisters even good for except laughing at your misfortune's. At least that is how Shizuma felt right now.

"Your sister seems well." Mrs. Aoi said casually as she took another drink of her lemonade.

"The next time she needs help she won't be." Shizuma said with a quick glare at her sister who was still walking out of the room.

"Nagisa is lovely, isn't she?" Mrs. Aoi asked looking back at her daughter as Shizuma nodded and looked over Nagisa's body yet again.

"There isn't words to describe her." Shizuma replied as she watched Nagisa turn and accidentally bump into Shizuma's sister who spilled a glass of punch all over Nagisa's white shirt. "On second thought my sister is going to have an excellent Christmas." Shizuma said as she quickly jumped up from her chair and quickly made her way over to Nagisa.

"I'm so sorry, I will buy you a new one." Shizuma's sister apologized as Shizuma finally arrived and got Nagisa's attention.

"Nagisa, what happened?" Shizuma asked as she glanced at her shirt which was turning a bit see through, thankfully only her stomach had been spilled on. "That's no good, but you will have to excuse my sister, she has always been kind of a clutz." Shizuma said with a quick glance to her sister who just gave her a knowing look. Shizuma owed her one and she knew it.

"Why don't we go up to my room, I have a shirt you can wear for now." Shizuma said as Nagisa nodded and walked out of the dining room with Shizuma.

"You know I brought my own clothes right?" Nagisa asked in confusion once they were away from the guests.

"Trust me, my only interest is seeing those clothes on my bedroom floor." Shizuma replied as Nagisa's eye's widened a little.

"Y-You planned this didn't you?" Nagisa asked as they approached Shizuma's bedroom door.

"No, I just simply saw an opportunity to get my beautiful wife away from the crowd." Shizuma said as the two entered her room and Shizuma walked Nagisa slowly backwards until her bed stopped them. "If I have to wait any longer though, we might really get in trouble for public indecency." Shizuma said as Nagisa blushed, that is until Shizuma's lips had taken hers by surprise.

After a long passionate kiss Shizuma pushed Nagisa back onto the bed with a big grin on her face. "You're going to enjoy this, I promise."

_**A few hours later. . .**_

The party had gone on without the two as they caught up on past due intimacies. Though a few had noticed, mainly Mr. Hanazono, Mrs. Aoi, and really everyone at the party considering it was partially for them.

Miyuki sighed as they call for Shizuma and Nagisa once more from the stage that had been setup in the backyard. "Where are our two lovely ladies?" Mr. Hanazono called out once more as he scanned the crowd.

"Ah, there they are." Mr. Hanazono called as everyone turned and looked to the door he was pointing at.

Shizuma and Nagisa immediately looked up to the stage realizing that everyone was looking at them. They had forgotten about this part of the party and honestly weren't exactly dressed for it as they just threw on some very casual clothes expecting just to walk around and talk with people again.

"You two are late for your own party... Somehow it isn't surprising." Miyuki joked as she walked behind the girls and paused as she looked at the back of Nagisa's shirt which said Hanazono, likely an old jersey from high school. "Well party, funeral, same thing I'm sure."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shizuma asked as Miyuki guided them onto the stage.

"Well the shirt is a dead give away as to why you were late for the party, your party." Miyuki said as Nagisa turned to try and see what was on the back of her shirt, exposing the name Hanazono to the crowd.

"We're dead." Shizuma said as Nagisa nodded.

"Yep."

That was the only chance they would get to talk before getting that chilling feeling once again. That feeling only they knew. That feeling was confirmed when they saw the glowing eyes of death glaring at them from the crowd.

"Was it worth it?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa swallowed, finally seeing her mother's glare.

"Definitely."

"Should we leave this stage anytime soon?" Shizuma asked.

"I think we will be fine, we are married after all, we can do what we want." Nagisa said as Mr. Hanazono talked over them congratulating them on one year together and making jokes of what they were up to with Nagisa in Shizuma's shirt.

"Here she comes." Shizuma said as both kept their eyes on her mother, who had approached the stage and motioned them to come over to her.

"I'm scared." Nagisa said as they both looked to her mother who was only seven or eight feet away.

"I hope you girls are enjoying the party and how about a kiss to celebrate your one year anniversary?" Mr. Hanazono asked as Shizuma glanced to her father quickly before looking to Nagisa.

"One last kiss before we die, my love?" Shizuma asked looking into Nagisa's eyes.

"One last kiss before we die." Nagisa said as she stood to her toes, wrapping her arms around Shizuma and giving her yet another passionate kiss on this day. Once the kiss broke and the crowd went wild Nagisa and Shizuma made there way over to Mrs. Aoi.

"You couldn't even wait until the guests all left?" Mrs. Aoi asked tapping her foot as the two looked to the ground. "You know if you two weren't married, I'd lecture you."

Nagisa and Shizuma both looked up to her surprised as she laughed.

"Oh, come on girls, did you actually think I would lecture you on what you two could and couldn't do, you're married and adults." Mrs. Aoi explained as Shizuma blinked a few times.

"W-What about making love under the night sky, that wasn't a warning?" Shizuma asked as Mrs. Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"Threat? Heavens, no. I saw that you couldn't keep your eyes off Nagisa and figured it might be a good suggestion for later tonight. It wasn't exactly easy for me to suggest knowing what it implied." Mrs. Aoi explained as she glanced over and saw Mr. Aoi waiting by the dance floor for her.

"Now if you two will excuse me I am going to go dance with my husband. You two should get out there yourselves, after all this party is for you. . . I have to ask though, is that shirt really yours or Shizuma's?" Mrs. Aoi asked curiously as Nagisa blushed a little.

"Her's."

"Odd, I thought I burned that when I found it in your room a few years back." Mrs. Aoi said as both stood frozen.

"I don't know if I should fear her or not." Shizuma said as Nagisa watched her mother walk away.

"I know exactly how you feel, but let's not worry about that right now." Nagisa said as she pulled on Shizuma's hand leading her towards the dance floor. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night after all it's our anniversary."

Shizuma smiled as she happily followed her wife towards the dance floor taking her in her arms when they arrived. "You're right it is our anniversary and I love you more than ever."

Nagisa smiled as she put her arm around Shizuma's shoulders and gave her a kiss before starting to dance. "Me too, I love you more than anything in the world."

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is, I hope you liked it. I know there wasn't much of an actual story as much as it was just some fun with Nagisa and Shizuma. This was an idea that I honestly only have this much for. I was going to originally end it when Shizuma finally got Nagisa to the bedroom, but I felt it was a little too short at that point. I won't ever post a one shot that is like 1k words or less. 2.1k+ is a decent length in my eyes. This idea was just something I wanted to do an didn't have a story planned to put it in, so here it is. One shots are generally easier for me to do than chapters of the bigger stories because they seem to flow easier for me.

I also like doing short stories, but I'm doing a long one now with smaller ones thrown in here and there :). I hope you enjoyed this story and sorry for the swearing in this, I generally don't use them in my stories.


End file.
